


Protect You Forever

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, slight romance at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15430896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Ace and Luffy find themselves in a bad predicament. And Ace is only given two options to get out of it. What will he choose?





	Protect You Forever

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Okay, so this was the first fanfiction for the OP fandom that I wrote and it's also rather old (but not as old as my YGO fics) and it's not exactly one of my better works but I hope someone may still like it…also I don't really know why my first fanfic is always a non-con/dub-con one (it's like I'm setting myself deliberately up to leave a bad first impression) -_-
> 
> Anyways, to make a short story long: I got into this fandom (again) around two years ago when I heard that Ace died (is that even a spoiler anymore?) – I had known about OP before (because my (ex) boyfriend had been super into it) and watched the anime to around the Alabasta story arc so I knew who Ace was and the "news" hit me deeper than I thought and so I began to buy merchandise like crazy and write this here even though I could only go by spoilers since I haven't caught up with this series (and still haven't until this day because I just can't find the time to do so).  
> So yeah, please don't be too surprised if this story seems too weird and non-canonical…
> 
> Oh and yeah it's supposed to be set in the past, on Dawn Island sometime before Ace leaves (around Ace age 15 and Luffy age 12).
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> D-Cest, non-con/dub-con (kinda, I guess), sex between minors, BoyXBoy Lemon
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> Worship goes to Oda, not me…

** Protect You Forever **

  
  
  
Ace grit his teeth as sweat ran down the side of his face.  
They were cornered.  
  
Luffy had had the brilliant idea to try pickpocketing some guys who revealed to be a bunch of real bandits.  
Needless to say that he failed and now got both him and Ace captured by them.  
They had been dragged to their hideout, which was located on the outskirts of the Gray Terminal and unfortunately, these guys didn't only came in a great number, but were also no pushovers like those thugs in Edge Town.  
  
However, they both weren't about to back down.  
What Ace didn't like though were the looks the surrounding bandits were giving them.  
They eyed the boys with a look of hunger that the fifteen-year-old slowly started to recognize and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
He remembered where he'd seen that very same look before even if it had been quite some time ago.  
Ace had been wandering through the town's streets when suddenly a dirty hand grabbed him and pulled him in the nearest-by alley.  
A man, who without a doubt was completely drunk – Ace had to turn his head away as he smelled the stinking breath – had pressed him against a house wall.  
Thanks to the suddenness of it all Ace had been so shocked that he didn't immediately fight back.  
The man meanwhile had started to grope at his crotch and then tried to take off his pants.  
By that time, his instincts for self-preservation had finally kicked in and he first booted the man in the balls to get him off him before punching him unconscious. Then he ran off as fast as he could.  
  
While nothing too bad had happened back then he was still a bit traumatized from the event.  
Ace didn't really want a repeat of that and least of all did he want something like that to happen to Luffy.  
So he tried to push Luffy behind his back in order to protect the smaller, ready to fight against the group of bandits no matter how hopeless the situation might seem.  
However, Luffy was bent on fighting, too, completely oblivious to the men's possible intentions.  
  
  
"Ace, I'm gonna fight, too!"  
  
"No, you stay back and let me handle this!"  
  
"But, I wanna…"  
  
"Can't you listen to your big brother even once?!"  
  
  
What they failed to notice was the grin that suddenly appeared on the man's face who was none other than the leader of the bunch.  
The boys stopped arguing as he stepped a little closer and they got into a battle stance again.  
But the guy didn't look as if he was interested in a fight right now.  
Instead, he settled on talking with them.  
  
"So, you two are brothers, eh? That's cute. And because you two are such cuties I have a friendly offer for you: If you give me and my boys a good "show" we won't touch you. Sound good?"  
  
  
Ace shortly halted and had to think about that. Did that man really just say what he thought he did?  
Meanwhile, Luffy was standing behind him, a look of confusion on his face, but he was still determined and ready to fight.  
After a pause, the older boy answered.  
  
"If you promise that you let us both go, unharmed…"  
  
"Ah, of course. I give you my word."  
  
Ace sighed with a look of defeat on his face as he looked down at the ground. "Okay…"  
  
The older one had been thinking about it and came to the conclusion that this choice was probably the lesser evil. And he'd rather be the one doing that to Luffy instead of letting him be in the mercy of all of these men.  
So, Ace turned around to the smaller boy.  
  
"I'll be gentle with you, Luffy." he said quietly.  
  
The look of determination on Luffy's face was replaced by surprise and confusion, as he still had no idea what his big brother and that bandit had been talking about.  
Those emotions still didn't leave his face as the older bent down and kissed him.  
  
The kiss didn't last long though, only an innocent contact between lips, nothing more and Ace then lifted Luffy's t-shirt up, kissing and licking over the exposed skin.  
He tried to ignore the snickering and wolf-whistling of the men around them.  
  
"Ace, what are you doing?" Luffy asked innocently, his voice slightly quivering as his brother's touches felt kind of odd.  
  
But Ace didn't answer him, instead he took off the smaller boy's t-shirt completely and then went to work on his pants.  
The crowd around them was cheering as more and more skin was finally revealed.  
Ace felt disgusted. Disgusted at the men around them who forced them to do this for their own sick entertainment. And disgusted at himself for actually going through with it.  
  
Luffy was still so innocent. Could he really take that away from him?  
But as horrible images of the rubber boy getting gang-raped by these filthy bastards flashed through his mind Ace was fueled with the need to protect the smaller one from such a fate and found new determination.  
  
By now, he had gotten rid of Luffy's underwear as well and had the boy completely naked laying underneath himself.  
He moved lower on his body and carefully as if he was afraid to hurt him, caressed and kissed his more intimate body parts.  
This seemed to delight the group of bandits. The first few of them were already opening their pants and slowly started to stroke their forming arousals.  
  
Luffy was still confused about what Ace was doing to him, but it soon started to feel strangely good and he didn't try to stop his big brother, allowing the other to do with his body as he pleased.  
He didn't seem to mind at all that he was laying completely nude under the older boy and having his private parts touched, but what actually did kind of bother him was that all these men were watching them.  
  
Despite the nice "show" they received, the men grew impatient and urged Ace on to hurry up and get to the "good part".  
The older boy scowled at the bandits for a moment before he obediently opened his own pants and drew out his stiffened flesh, a bit ashamed at himself that he actually got hard from what he had done to Luffy.  
Without preparation – seeing as the bandits were unwilling to give them the time for that – Ace entered the smaller boy's body, trying to be as gentle as possible as he did.  
  
  
"Ah… A-Ace… it feels weird…" Luffy mumbled after the intrusion.  
  
Ace didn't answer him, but was glad that it wasn't painful for the boy.  
He thought that Luffy didn't really know how grateful he could be that his body was made of rubber.  
Despite this, he forced himself to stay still and let Luffy adjust to the penetration, resisting the urge to just thrust into the amazingly tight heat that was his little brother's body.  
Ever so slowly, he started to move his hips, setting a slow and gentle pace and watching Luffy's face closely, searching for any hints of pain, but there were none.  
His hips gradually sped up on their own though as his body demanded more and since the smaller boy didn't look like he was uncomfortable, but actually seemed to even enjoy it a little, Ace's restraint on holding back lessened, too.  
  
  
However, they didn't get to finish like this, in peace.  
Loud demands of their audience wanting to get a "better view" interrupted the boy's actions rudely.  
Reluctantly Ace got out and off his little brother and turned them around.  
He lifted the smaller on his lap with Luffy's back pressed against his chest as he entered him again and spread the rubber boy's legs wide apart to satisfy their observers.  
  
Said onlookers were wearing dirty grins on their faces and by now, all of them were working frantically on their erections.  
Luffy felt a bit uncomfortable at being put on such a display and having his private parts so openly shown to all these strangers. His tiny fingers dug into his big brother's strong arms.  
But there wasn't much that Ace could do to help him other than to keep distracting him with his renewed movements, moving the boy up and down on his lap while thrusting deeply into him again.  
  
  
"Aah… Ace…" Luffy moaned softly, eyes closed and slowly enjoying the feelings his big brother caused inside him while he still held onto his arms.  
  
He continued to moan the older boy's name – well, at least until the bandits spoke up again and wanted him to call him "Nii-chan" instead.  
Luffy didn't quite understand why but followed the demand anyways, having no problem with calling Ace that.  
  
"Hn… Nii-chan…" he kept moaning now instead.  
  
  
Ace blushed at what he was being called by the smaller boy. Being reminded of the fact that they were brothers made what they did feel even more wrong now.  
However, he soon started to lose himself in the heated moment, his body moving on automatic as he actually enjoyed their activity.  
He even started to forget that they weren't alone until someone spoke up again and made another demand.  
Ace had to blush heavily as he heard what they want him to say.  
  
He forced himself to say "N… Nii-chan will make you feel really good", with a slightly trembling voice, almost whispering it in Luffy's ear.  
  
  
The older boy then tried to blend their audience out, only focusing on letting them both finish so they could finally get over this humiliation.  
His pace quickened as he thrusted harder and deeper into the pliable body, one hand having reached down to fondle the boy's already leaking arousal and he pulled the soft rubbery body closer to his own, practically clinging onto him as he held Luffy close.  
The surrounding men also stroked their burgeoning hard-ons faster.  
With one last deep thrust, Ace emptied his seed inside Luffy who reached his orgasm together with his big brother.  
At the same time, the men finished jerking off, too and jizzed on the boys, covering them completely with their filthy cum.  
  
Ace took a moment to catch his breath, trying to ignore the feeling of disgust and resisting the urge to vomit from being covered in the stinking semen of these filthy men and was only glad that it was finally over.  
He lifted Luffy off his lap and then got up, helping the still dazed boy on his feet.  
  
  
However, their way out was still blocked by the leader who looked at them with a dirty grin.  
Ace looked at him darkly and with anger written on his face.  
  
"You promised to let us go if we do as you wanted."  
  
"Ah, yes I said that, didn't I? But I changed my mind. Me and my boys would still like to have some fun with you. Didn't really think we'd let two cuties with such nice asses like you just go like that, did you?"  
  
  
Ace's eyes widened for a brief moment in shock before they narrowed again and he got into a battle stance.  
He won't let them touch Luffy! Just over his dead body!  
But he was surprised as well as all the men around them when Luffy suddenly used his "Gomu Gomu no Muchi", using one of his rubber legs to kick all the surrounding bandits in a circle.  
The attack wasn't strong, but the gang fell to the floor from the surprise of it.  
  
"D-did his leg just stretch?!"  
  
  
Ace immediately used this moment in which their opponents were too shocked to move, gripped Luffy's hand and made a mad dash out of the bandit's hideout.  
The men came out of their shock and instantly chased after them.  
Ace and Luffy managed to make it out of the Gray Terminal and to the forest.  
Here they had an advantage, seeing, as they knew this habitat better than anyone else did and they hid in the thick crown of a high tree.  
  
Ace peeked between the leaves to see their pursuer right underneath, looking in all directions and trying to figure out where they went.  
When he checked on the smaller boy, intending to tell him to keep quiet so they won't be found out, he saw that Luffy had fallen asleep.  
Ace had to smile softly as he looked at the peaceful face of his baby brother who was breathing softly in his sleep and held him a bit closer to his body.  
  
  
After hours had passed by and the sun slowly started to set, Ace deemed it safe enough to get down again.  
They went to the river to clean themselves from the grime and then got some clean spare clothes from their old secret hideout.  
On their way back home to Dadan's neither of them said a word.  
Then Ace suddenly stopped.  
  
"Luffy, I'm… I'm so sorry for what I did to you back there…"  
  
Luffy also stopped and looked at him, blinking innocently. "Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Now it was Ace's turn to be surprised.  
  
"I really liked what you did. It was weird at first, but then it felt really good," the smaller boy continued.  
  
With a smile, he walked till he stood in front of the older.  
  
"I love you, Ace!" he declared and jumped in said boy's arms, kissing him.  
  
  
Ace blushed and was too shocked to move, but after Luffy stopped kissing him and smiled brightly at him, Ace had to smile, too and hugged the smaller boy back.  
  
  
_'Luffy, I'll protect you forever!'_ he silently vowed as he held his beloved little brother in his arms and the scintillating stars in the sky above them were his witnesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry if it sucked, but comments are very much welcome!


End file.
